Amitiée intéressée
by Deponia
Summary: Lorsque Tsuna oublie ses clés ils va découvrir que ce en quoi il croyait était un mensonge. Tsuna!adulte


_Salut les cadavres,_

 _Finalement j'ai continué à écrire sur le fandom KHR donc je vais publier un certains nombre d'OS._

 _Bonne lecture._

 **\- Merci pour ce repas, Yamamoto-san. Vous faites vraiment les meilleurs sushis du japon !**

 **\- Merci Tsunayoshi-kun, n'hésite pas à revenir quand tu veux !** Répondit le père de son ami.

 **\- Je vous le promet. Bonne nuit à vous deux.**

 **\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.**

La porte se referma sur les deux hommes. Ils allaient sans doute ranger le restaurant familial avant d'aller se coucher. Peut être ferais t-il quelques passes de kendo avant d'aller dormir. Selon Reborn, ça leurs avait permis de se rapprocher. Tsuna à ces révélation avait senti une douce chaleur se rependre dans son cœur. Au moins le monde du crime avait aidé à réunir une famille qui depuis le décès de la mère de Yamamoto se délitait peu à peu. Les Yamamoto n'avaient pas eu réellement de conflit suite à cet événement cependant il avait créé un mur entre eux. Et les deux hommes avaient fini par ne plus avoir grand chose en commun. Ils se contentaient en général de vivre sous le même toit comme une colocation : Parlant peu, s'entraidant peu et partageant encore moins. Néanmoins, malgré cette distance Tsuyoshi aimait son fils et savoir leur famille vivant ainsi lui brisait un peu plus le cœur chaque jour. Certes sa propre relation avec Iemitsu pouvait au mieux être considérée comme tout juste cordiale mais lui avait Nana, sa Kaa-san. Elle lui donnait le cocon familial dont il avait besoin et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporté la solitude du collège sans celle-ci. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant avant de rejeter ses idées noires au loin.

Tsuna passa une main dans sa longue chevelure ébouriffée avant de pousser un léger soupir triste en voyant la rue plongée dans le noir de la nuit. Personne n'était dans la rue pour l'animer un peu. Ni enfant chamailleur, ni étudiant travailleur, ni parent amusé...décidément il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa mélancolie ce soir... Il détestait rentrer seul chez lui, ça lui rappelait son enfance, quand il était tout seul avec sa mère qui tentait de le faire sourire dès quelle pouvait pour lui faire oublier son père absent. Il détestait son père de tout son cœur. Il avait blessé sa femme en lui promettant sa famille rêvée avant de l'abandonner quelques mois après pour son autre Muse : son travail.

Plus jeune il était persuadé que son boulot devait être vraiment dur et prenant. C'était normal qu'il n'arrive pas à concilier sa vie de famille avec ses responsabilités, c'était compréhensible qu'il les laisse un peu de côté... et puis, le temps était passé et voir Nana pleurer en cachette le soir sur le cadre de leur mariage avait aigri ses sentiments, il en était venu à avoir un genre de répulsion pour cet inconnu et le dernier clou dans le cercueil du « Otousan » avait été le combat de succession de la Varia.

Dans un premier temps, il s'était contenté de craindre pour sa vie. De toute évidence, Xanxus était prêt à tout pour prendre la tête des Vongolas. Puis un doute avait émergé dans son esprit : le neuvième et son fils adoptif était, malgré leur conflit, très proches. Alors la réalisation lui avait sauté au nez : Si le Parrain avait réussit à éduquer son fils adoptif tout en dirigeant pratiquement le monde mafieux dans son intégralité, pourquoi le chef du CEDEF n'avait pas pris la peine de s'en occuper ?

Son dégoût envers son géniteur s'était alors mué en une haine bien réelle et la manière dont il avait plus ou moins adopté Basile l'avait encore plus écœuré. Il n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour sa famille pour en arriver au point de lui faire subir ça en face ? Certes sa relation avec le jeune homme était plus celle d'un maître et de son élève mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait fait passer le garçon avant son fils biologique ! Tsuna aurai pu le haïr et le jalouser pour ce favoritisme flagrant s'il n'avait pas vu de ses yeux comment son père le considérait : un simple objet à modeler à son image et une cible à utiliser pour se défendre. Rien que se rappeler de comment Iemitsu l'avait utilisé pour lui transmettre les demis-bagues Vongolas lui donnait envie de vomir ! Il était presque content que Iemitsu l'ai abandonné. Que serai devenu le faible Dame-Tsuna sous la houlette de ce sale pervers narcissique ? À quoi aurait-il ressemblé si le directeur du CEDEF avait décidé de faire de lui son digne héritier ? Aurait-il eu la moindre trace de compassion en lui ou au contraire serait-il mort pour l'avoir déçu ? Rien que d'y penser il en avait des sueurs froides ! Il espérait vraiment que Basile arrivera un jour à enfin penser à son propre bien et finirait par quitter la tutelle malsaine de son géniteur.

Le jeune homme arriva devant la porte de sa maison et actionna la poignée avant de se rappeler que Nana n'était pas là. Elle était devenu amie avec une femme quelle avait rencontré à son club de cuisine et s'était ainsi un peu sortie de l'isolement dans lequel l'avait laissé son mari. Pour rapprocher leur liens la jeune femme l'avait invitée à venir avec les enfants manger chez elle et c'était ce soir.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il aurait voulu que Reborn n'ai pas eu une frénésie de meurtre qui l'avait poussé à rentrer en Italie histoire d'extérioriser ses passions. Au moins il se serait fait traiter de Dame-Tsuna mais la porte aurait été ouverte en quelques secondes. Il chercha ses clés pendant quelques minutes dans son sac avant de se rappeler quelles étaient dans la petite boîte en fer dans laquelle il rangeait ses bonbons. Il en avait proposé à Yamamoto qui avait accepté. Il avait du l'oublier dans le restaurant.

Il fit demi-tour en espérant que son camarade et son père sois encore éveillés pour ne pas avoir à déranger leur sommeil. Le Ciel arriva devant le magasin encore allumé et allait faire teinter la petite cloche pour faire savoir sa présence quand des paroles s'échappèrent par la fine porte en bois. Sans le vouloir, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la voix grave de Tsuyoshi.

 **\- -icitation mon fils.**

 **\- Merci Otousan. Je suis content d'avoir réussit à me mettre ce Dame-Tsuna dans la poche.**

L'adolescent arrêta sa main qui se rapprochait de la clochette pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait dû mal entendre. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas pu l'appeler comme ça !

 **\- Navré de ne pas t'avoir cru. La dernière fois que je vous avais vu il semblait plus proche du Smoking Bomb que de toi alors j'ai cru...**

Comment ce restaurateur pouvait-il connaître le nom de mafieux de son gardien ? Et même s'il le connaissait, pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi ?

 **\- Ça a été facile, cet imbécile se débrouille très bien tout seul pour attirer des problèmes à son très chère Juudaime.** Dit-il avec un mépris évident dans sa voix. **Il m'a suffit d'appuyer un peu sur le stupide embarras du Vongola et... Magie ! Ce pauvre gosse a commencé à me manger dans la main !**

Tsuna commença à chanceler et se rattrapa au muret pour se tenir debout.

Il avait arrêté de parler avec Hayato lorsque qu'il s'était cassé un bras dans une des bagarres qu'avait déclenché le gardien de la tempête. Au bout d'un mois de silence, et d'excuses plus ridicules les une que les autres, il avait fini par accepter à demi-mot de lui parler de nouveau. Cependant, depuis leur relation avait changée : Gokudera se comportait encore plus qu'avant comme un serviteur plutôt qu'un ami de peur de contrarier son cher Juudaime. Yamamoto de son côté était devenu une épaule solide sur laquelle s'épancher.

 **\- En tout cas, je te félicite mon fils. Grâce à toi le clan Yamamoto reprendra ses lettres de noblesse ! Dire que même le fameux** _ **Arcobaleno**_ **du soleil ne se souvenait plus de notre clan de yakuza qui dirigeait la région !** **Quelle déchéance !**

 **\- Au moins, nous allons pouvoir reprendre le contrôle grâce à la naïveté du Decimo...c'est dans ces moments là que je me félicite d'avoir reconnu la flamme de la dernière volonté sur la tête de ce looser ! Sans ça je n'aurais jamais pensé à me rapprocher de lui et nous ne serions pas là où nous en sommes.**

Le jeune boss n'en pu plus et fit demi tour en courant les yeux baignés de larmes tandis que leurs voix extatiques résonnaient dans son esprit. De toutes les personnes de son entourage Yamamoto était celle qu'il pensait la plus digne de confiance et sa trahison était vraiment trop douloureuse. Son meilleur ami, celui qui avait été son modèle pendant si longtemps lorsqu'il était quotidiennement moqué au collège, était un traître qui profitait de lui et de sa position ! Il aurait bien voulu nier cette réalité et retourner dans son joyeux monde d'illusions... et pourtant il n'en avait jamais été capable : il était certes stupide, inutile et faible mais s'il y avait bien un don qu'il possédait c'était celui de la rationalité et son esprit rationnel refusait purement et simplement de rejeter cette douleur.

Au bout d'un moment Tsuna sentit ses poumons le brûler, au départ il n'y prêta pas attention enfermé comme il l'était dans ses pensées moroses puis au bout d'un moment il ne pouvait plus ignorer la douleur lancinante et se laissa tomber sur un banc d'un parc qu'il était actuellement incapable de reconnaître, il se roula en boule. Les yeux rougis par ses larmes et l'esprit ravagé par la souffrance il finit par s'effondrer de fatigue.

Une main chaude lui secoua délicatement l'épaule.

 **\- Juudaime ?**

C'était la voix de Gokudera et Tsuna se demandais comment il faisait pour faire trembler la caverne lugubre que son esprit endormi avait imaginé. Puis les tremblements commencèrent à se faire plus forts jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme encore ensommeillé ne puisse plus les ignorer et émerge de ses rêves.

Immédiatement les mains du gardien de la tempête s'écartèrent. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'avoir de contacts aussi intimes avec son très estimé Boss, ne sachant où les mettre il les laissa retomber mollement contre son corps. Puis, s'en rendant compte, il commença à les frotter anxieusement l'une contre l'autre. Tsuna semblait doucement reprendre conscience et le regardait maintenant avec une interrogation visible. De toute évidence, lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait allongé sur ce banc.

 **\- Navré de vous avoir réveillé Juudaime, cependant j'ai pensé que vous laisser dormir dans ce parc, malgré la chaleur adéquate de l'été, risquerait de vous porter préjudice.** Le métisse était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Un réflexe né de son enfance fortunée refaisait surface dans son langage guindé et, dans son inconscient, il espérait que cela plairait au Decimo.

Tsuna sembla hésiter un instant avant que des souvenirs revinrent avec force dans son esprit. Son visage se couvrit d'un voile de tristesse mêlé d'une colère légitime. Yamamoto l'avait trahi... Non, c'était pire qu'une trahison. Il n'avait été qu'un moyen pour lui d'arriver à ses fins. Il n'avait jamais été réellement loyal. Il n'avait été, en somme, qu'une poule aux œufs d'or. Et maintenant il allait falloir se débarrasser de tous les problèmes qu'il créait et il avait peur que la cohésion du groupe sois mise à mal. Il sentit un petit pincement dans son cœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plus que la douloureuse vérité c'était sa position de mafieux qui était mis en cause. Décidément Reborn avait fait du bon travail avec lui ! Il ne pensait plus comme Tsunayoshi le jeune homme blessé de la trahison de son meilleur ami mais comme le Juudaime dont son perfide subordonné avait réduit à néant ses plans futurs. Pitoyable ! Il se dégouttait un peu.

Pendant le temps où celui-ci se plongeait dans ses pensées moroses, son subordonné n'osait pas sortir le moindre son. Il avait bien trop peur que le perturber fasse éclater la colère qu'il voyait briller au fond des pupilles brunes. Néanmoins il continuait à tendre négligemment l'oreille aux propos du Juudaime, espérant dans un espoir irraisonné, en apprendre un peu plus sur l' étrange situation.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber, lors d'une de ses rondes nocturnes, sur celui qu'il tentait de protéger, assoupi sur un banc frigorifié par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Tout à coup il l'entendit marmonner des mots.

 **\- yakuza...traître… comprendre... seule... nouveau gardien... groupe... problème... pitoyable !**

Gokudera sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre juste un instant, avant de repartir avec plus de force. Il se sentait suffoquer face à cette douleur aussi soudaine qu'insupportable. Le Juudaime en le voyant ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Comment remplacer son incapable de gardien de la tempête par un autre plus compétent ! Pour lui il n'était qu'un traître ! Il sentait le nœud dans son estomac se serrer tant il avait l'impression qu'on l'étranglait de l'intérieur. Leur éloignement était vraiment arrivé à un tel niveau ? Est-ce qu'il serait même accepté de nouveau dans la Familia s'il était rejeté ainsi par le futur boss ? Probablement pas. Personne ne voulait être proche de quelqu'un étant mal vu par un parrain des Vongolas. Il serai sans doute banni de la Mafia ou obligé d'aller chercher du travail chez l'Ennemi en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà tué un bon nombre d'entre eux. Sans parler qu'un homme répudié par sa propre Familia n'était jamais bien vu dans la Mafia.

 **\- Gokudera-kun ?**

 **\- Oui Juudaime ? Que puis-je faire pour votre plaisir ?**

Dire qu'il s'était juré de ne plus parler comme ça depuis la fugue du manoir de son maudit géniteur. Et voilà qu'il se forçait à le faire de nouveau en espérant remonter dans l'estime de celui qui dirigerait le monde de la nuit dans quelques années ! Il se dégouttait. Et pourtant, il était prêt à tout pour espérer récupérer sa place d'antan.

 **\- Je... J'aurais besoin de réfléchir un peu et j'ai oublié mes clés chez... chez un ami.** Il n'était même plus assez proche de lui pour avoir l'honneur de connaître ses proches...tristesse. **Et il est super tard... je peux venir dormir chez toi pour la nuit ?**

Gokudera sentit un léger espoir lui réchauffer le cœur, il arriverait peut être à lui donner ses raisons grâce à cette chance inespérée. Après tous si le Juudaime prenait la peine de lui demander de l'héberger c'était bien qu'il devait avoir, au fond de lui, confiance en son ancien ami.

 **\- Bien sûr Juudaime. Allons y ensemble si vous le voulez bien.**

Le Decimo le regarda, gêné. Déjà qu'il s'incrustait sans gêne chez lui il allait l'empêcher de continuer ses affaires. Tsuna se rendit alors compte du mal qu'il faisait. Gokudera ne rêvait que de lui plaire, encore plus après ces derniers mois de silence, alors l'utiliser comme ça c'était... juste mal. Il avait beau chercher un mot pour désigner cette sensation, un mot moins teinté d'une naïveté enfantine. Pourtant il n'en trouvait pas d'autre. Seul « mal » collait parfaitement.

 **\- Désolé de te déranger comme ça mais je peux vraiment pas faire autrement.**

De tout évidence le Juudaime ne le considérait même pas comme assez proche pour se permettre de venir lui porter une assistance, aussi minime soit-elle, sans craindre de le déranger. La sensation d'une méfiance rampante à son égard lui broya les entrailles.

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Juudaime, je n'en suis nullement dérangé.**

Ils marchèrent alors silencieusement côte à côte mais Gokudera avait du mal à supporter le silence pesant et, au bout de longues minutes à se retenir, il fit par oser parler :

 **\- Navré de vous déranger dans vos pensées Juudaime, cependant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas de répondre bien entendu, pourriez vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous étiez endormi dans un parc à quatre heure du matin, s'il vous plaît ?**

Hayato ne pu s'empêcher de se répugner par tant de flatterie. Il avait l'impression de manipuler son patron en le caressant dans le sens du poil... néanmoins il était loin le temps où il pouvait se permettre un comportement familier avec lui.

 **\- Quatre heure ? Et bien je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi tard...j'ai dû m'endormir. J'ai appris certaines choses aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais aimé le savoir. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.**

C'était vraiment cryptique mais le génie était persuadé que si son boss souhaitait lui en dire plus, il l'aurai fait. Il n'était plus depuis longtemps son confident...par sa propre faute ne pu t-il s'empêcher de se rappeler. Il n'avait aucun doit de sous-entendre, même en pensées, que la faute incombait au Juudaime. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête servilement et de continuer à marcher doucement sous le clair de lune.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez le Gardien et celui-ci se rendit compte que le Juudaime n'était jamais venu entre ses murs tandis que lui s'était largement incrusté chez les Sawada. La culpabilité enserra son cœur. Ils rentrèrent et Tsunayoshi découvrit un appartement spacieux et décoré dans des tons vert apaisants, c'était étrange pour son volcanique Gardien mais Tsuna pensait que ça lui allait bien, il fallait bien qu'il sois calme chez lui quand il ne pouvait pas l'être à l'extérieur. Et il découvrit, dieu merci, qu'il n'y avait pas des milliers de photos de son visage placardées aux murs. Il se sentit mal à l'aise quand il se rendit compte qu'il se moquait de lui alors qu'il avait eu la gentillesse de l'accueillir chez lui malgré leur différent.

Gokudera le dirigea vers à la chambre où un lit spacieux était encore fait. Tsuna s'interrogea alors sur les nuits du métisse. Passait-il son temps à rôder dehors où se reposait-il suffisamment ? La peur d'imaginer celui-ci s'épuiser au travail, dans le but de rendre la ville plus sûre, lui fit hérisser les poils.

 **\- Je vais prendre congé si vous le voulez bien, si vous avez besoin de moi je serai dans le salon.**

Le jeune homme se raidit.

 **\- Tu vas quand même pas dormir sur le canapé alors que c'est moi qui m'incruste chez toi !**

Hayato sentit l'espoir grandir dans son cœur, son Juudaime s'intéressait encore assez à son bien être pour s'inquiéter d'un simple mal de dos.

 **\- C'est qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit...**

Merde ! Sa joie lui avait fait oublier ses manières, pourvu que ça ne le desserve pas !

 **\- Et bien je dormirais dans le canapé pendant toi tu restes dans ton lit.** Il dit cette phrase comme une telle évidence que, pendant un temps, Gokudera ne su pas quoi répondre.

 **\- Sauf votre respect Juudaime, il est normal qu'un subordonné tel que moi vous laisse son lit lorsque vous en avez besoin.**

 **\- Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas seulement que mon gardien ! Tu es un ami ! Et je refuse que ta position te fasse faire ce genre de chose !**

Ami ? Le Juudaime le voyait encore ainsi malgré leur éloignement ? Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un expression incrédule teintée d'amertume filtrer sur son visage.

 **\- Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé des événements aussi stupides nous séparer mais je ne ferais plus cette erreur, tu es mon ami...du moins si tu l'acceptes encore.**

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés resta statique un temps, il n'arrivait pas à assembler les mot pour leurs donner un sens plausible pour cette situation, puis il finit par prendre conscience de la proposition que lui faisait Tsunayoshi. Il y a quelques minutes à peine il pensait à le mettre au ban de la mafia et il lui disait ça juste après ?

C'était illogique.

Et même s'il n'espérait que ça, il se devait de demander :

 **\- C'est mon souhait le plus cher... seulement n'étiez-vous pas justement à la recherche d'un nouveau gardien pour me remplacer ?**

Le visage surprise du Juudaime lui répondit à lui seul. Comment Gokudera avait-il pu avoir cette idée ? Avait-il été aussi violent pour que son meilleur ami en vienne à penser ça ? Un goût acre se rependit dans sa bouche. Il se rappelait de dizaines de moments où il avait été suffisamment blessant pour déclencher une telle réaction.

 **\- Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te remplacer. Il y avait les problèmes et je voulais pas d'ennuis...enfin tu comprends... mais je n'ai jamais voulu te prendre la bague...du moins pas à toi.** Ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter plus pour lui même que pour son interlocuteur. **S'il te plaît, arrête de me voir que comme le Juudaime et redeviens Gokudera-kun, mon ami.**

Le jeune homme avait bien entendu le doute que son Boss avait sur l'un des leurs et ne pouvait que se demander qui était dans sa ligne de mire... en y réfléchissant bien il ne voyait aucun d'entre eux qui méritait ses doutes :

Mukuro lui était entièrement dévoué même s'il tentait de le cacher sous un voile de mensonge à base de « Je vais posséder ton corps ».

Chrome obéissait envers et contre tout à son sauveur et, en plus, elle s'était étrangement peu à peu attachée au jeune homme.

Hibari s'était découvert une passion pour la mafia et ses règles et était bien heureux que le jeune homme l'y ai fait rentrer.

Lambo était un enfant qui idolâtrait encore son grand frère.

Yamamoto était un ami d'enfance du Boss.

Et Ryohei était trop stupide pour organiser une rébellion.

À moins bien sur qu'il n'ait fait mine d'être stupide ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses, il ne voyait pas comment l'on pouvait être autant dénué d'intelligence !

 **\- Bien sûr, Juudaime !** Dit-il avec des larmes dans la voix.

 **\- Ça va Gokudera-kun ? Tu as pas l'air bien ?**

 **\- C'est juste que je pensais que, à cause de mon impulsivité, j'avais perdu à tout jamais votre confiance et gâché la seule chance que l'on m'a donnée d'être enfin quelqu'un !**

 **\- Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber Gokudera-kun, tu es le premier vrai ami que j'ai eu.**

Une alarme retentit dans la tête du Smoking Bomb pour lui dire que cette phrase était d'une importance capitale. Cependant, peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

 **« Premier VRAI ami »**

Yamamoto !

L'ami d'enfance du Juudaime !

Et pourtant il disait que...

Cet abruti de base-baller serait-il le traître ?

Il se serait bien moqué de cette théorie mais tout semblait concorder et elle semblait même plus probable que celle d'un Ryohei intelligent !

Après encore quelques discussions sans importance, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans un seul et même lit.

Lorsque Hayato se réveilla se fut pour tomber sur le visage endormi de son Parrain, ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez. Il se releva doucement, évitant au maximum de déranger un sommeil dont il avait tant besoin.

Le jeune homme ne s'était plus senti aussi apaisé depuis des années. Il comprenait enfin quel serait son rôle en tant que bras-droit du Decimo. Pas de le protéger contre toutes les menaces existantes mais de le soutenir dans tous ses tracas et de faciliter sa vie au maximum en étant l'intermédiaire entre tous les gardiens, tâche qui aurait pu sans doute permettre d'éviter la trahison de l'épéiste

Il sortit son téléphone et appela Hibari, celui-ci étonnamment décrocha immédiatement.

 **\- Qu'il y a t-il Herbivore ?**

 **\- C'était pour te prévenir que le Juudaime ne va pas super bien et ne va pas pouvoir venir en cour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Et tu m'appelles pour ça ?**

Autrefois il se serait énervé, aurait hurlé et vitupéré qu'il devait déjà être heureux qu'il le fasse mais maintenant il pouvait sentir la note de curiosité dans sa voix, même si le chef du comité de discipline le cachait très bien. Après tout il était le nuage veillant de loin sur la Familia.

 **\- Pas exactement, j'ai trouvé le Juudaime complètement bouleversé cette nuit et, même si j'ai des pistes, je ne sais pas encore réellement ce qui a pu se passer. Tu peux m'aider ?**

 **\- Hm...**

 **\- Ce serait pour faire des recherches sur Yamamoto Takeshi et Sasagawa Ryohei, plus probablement Yamamoto d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Merci Hibari-kun.**

 **\- Hm...bon retour parmi nous.**

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte que Hibari Kyoya venait de le féliciter celui-ci raccrocha. Gokudera raccrocha à son tour avant de se dire que le Ciel avait quand même réussit un miracle !

Une heure plus tard, son téléphone sonna pour voir un texto assez long de son homologue du Nuage décrivant le clan de yakuza Yamamoto ayant fait faillite face à de plus puissants ennemis au point que le dernier héritier était devenu un simple restaurateur de sushi tandis que les Sasagawa étaient aussi blancs que neige. Donc son intuition ne lui avait pas donné tort. Il comprenait mieux le pouvoir offert à ceux qui avait l'hyper-intuition. D'ailleurs c'était étonnant que le Juudaime ne s'en sois pas rendu compte plus tôt, probablement avait-il écouté sa fascination pour le base-baller plutôt que la petit voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de se méfier de lui.

 **\- HIIIIE.** Entendit-il d'un coup provenant de sa chambre. **Je suis en retard Hibari-san va me mordre à mort. Et où est-ce que je suis ?**

Gokudera rejoignit rapidement la pièce pour lui expliquer la situation, lorsqu'il en vint à expliquer le problème Yamamoto comme il l'appelait il sentit le Ciel se tendre sous la dure réalisation.

 **\- Alors c'était vraiment un traître ?**

 **\- Il semblerait Juudaime.**

 **\- J'aurais dû le voir !**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Personne ne le savait. Même pas Reborn-san !**

Il vit son chef se frotter la tête essayant sans doute de faire le tri dans ses pensées.

 **\- Et pour les Gardiens ? Ça va poser plein de problèmes.**

 **\- Pas exactement. Vous pouvez encore choisir de nouveaux gardiens étant donné que vous n'avez pas encore passé la cérémonie de succession. Bien sur, vu les antécédent des Yamamoto personne ne vous le reprochera... Pas que qui que ce soit ne se serait permis de le faire d'ailleurs ! Les Gardiens sont les personnes les plus proches du Boss et vous pouvez nommer n'importe qui, de n'importe quelle organisation, nationalité, ou idéologie, si elle l'accepte elle deviendra votre Gardien.**

Tout à coup une petite éclaircie moqueuse s'alluma dans son regard.

 **\- N'importe qui ?**

 **\- N'importe qui, Juudaime.**

 **\- Je pense à un petit brun du CEDEF qui à bien besoin de sortir de la sphère d'influence de mon père.**

Bien sûr le bras-droit connaissait l'avis de son chef sur son paternel et ne pu empêcher un sourire légèrement sadique d'apparaître sur son visage.

 **Huit ans plus tard**

Ça avait été difficile mais après autant de temps il avait réussit à soustraire Basile de l'influence néfaste du chef du CEDEF, ça avait été difficile au début mais après avoir convaincu le Nono de donner la place de Iemitsu à Hibari et avoir plus ou moins réussit à le faire virer de la mafia, il avait réussit à convaincre Basile de reprendre la place vide du Gardien de la Pluie celui-ci y avait été très bien accueilli par les autres gardiens

Après avoir appris la trahison de Yamamoto, tous n'avaient été que trop heureux de le voir perdre aussi bien son poste et toutes chances que sa famille puisse un jour remonter les échelons de la mafia. Son nom avait été banni de toute conversation et la Familia entière avait faillit mettre une Vendetta sur les survivant du clan et leur descendants avant que Tsuna ne calme le jeu. Néanmoins les plus grand gangsters du monde s'arrangeaient quand même dans l'ombre pour que les ambitions du base-baller sois toutes mortes et enterrées. Il avait peu de chance de trouver un jour une voie dans laquelle aucun mafieux ne lui mettrai des bâtons dans les roues.

Iemitsu après avoir été remercié pour son long travail au sein du CEDEF était retourné vers Nana qui l'évinça de la maison en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais tenu une seule de ses paroles sur leur vie commune et que, à force d'attendre, il avait perdu sa chance. Elle avait demandé le divorce ainsi que la garde de son fils qui lui fut facilement transférée.

Tsuna et ses gardiens réussirent leurs études avec brio (aidés grandement par Gokudera qui avait réussit à se découvrir une pédagogie toute enfouie au fond de lui). Seule Lambo ne les avait pas finies mais il semblait vouloir les arrêter le plus rapidement possible pour prendre enfin sa position de Gardien et seul la crainte de voir le regard déçu de la Mama le retenait encore sur les bancs de l'école.

Aujourd'hui ils étaient tous rassemblés pour la cérémonie finale et prendre enfin leur place dans la Famille. Étrangement Tsuna ne se sentait pas stressé mais juste serein, paisible, à sa place. On l'avait après tout formaté pour devenir le Decimo. Il s'était étrangement découvert une aisance à finalement diriger le monde de la nuit au côté du Nono et maintenant que ça devenait officiel il sentait qu'une page se tournait dans sa vie.

Il regarda rapidement ses Gardiens et chacun était dans le même état que lui.

Mukuro avait son sourire légèrement moqueur teinté d'un grain de reconnaissance.

Chrome avait perdu tout air gêné pour des yeux remplit de détermination.

Hibari semblait s'ennuyer comme à l'habitude mais une petite goutte de contentement était discernable dans ses yeux anthracite.

Ryohei ne cessait de regarder partout en souriant et en retenant bien difficilement son impulsivité.

Lambo semblait être si fière que ses chevilles étaient sur le point d'en éclater.

Basile souriait doucement comme pour dire qu'il se sentait enfin à sa place dans sa Familia.

Et enfin, Gokudera se comportait comme un digne bras-droit en se tenant fièrement parmi la foule de mafieux plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

 **\- Sawada Tsunayoshi à partir d'aujourd'hui vous voilà à la tête des Vongolas, puissiez-vous les guider vers de nouveaux sommets.**

 _Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !_

 _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ?_

 _N'oubliez pas de mettre une review._

 _Je vous noie._

 _Déponia_


End file.
